


Midnight Oil

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Studying, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) works hard and Jared loves it.





	Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first poly fic...

JEnsen and Danneel had the kids over for the night. JJ missed her boys and the twins were in love with Odette, so they volunteered to host sleepover night, leaving Jared, Gen, and (Y/n) with the house to themselves for the night. They opted for a night in, with Jared manning the grill while (Y/n) and Gen relaxed by the pool. Austin was hot and they were all grateful they paid a little extra for the pool.

“Foods ready.” Jared announced. The girls made their way inside, getting Jared a beer and each one of them a glass of wine. Dinner was spent talking about hiatus plans, swapping stories from daily lives, etc. Jared was going to be heading to Europe soon and (Y/n) and Gen would take back over child raising duties. Not that either one of them minded.

“I’ll do dishes.” (Y/n) said, picking up the plates. “I need to do a couple things for school. You guys go on up to bed. I’ll meet you there.”

“Are you sure?” Gen asked.

“The dishes can wait.” Jared pointed out.

“Yeah but I’ve been putting off school all week since you’ve been home.” (Y/n) said, kissing his cheek. “Gen keeps me pretty motivated but I’ve been slacking.”

“Sorry I’ve been distracting.” Jared said, fake pouting. (Y/n) laughed and pecked a kiss to his lips.

“A good distraction though.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “Now go on. Get.” Jared took Gen’s hand and led her up to their bedroom while (Y/n) booted up her laptop and ran water for the dishes. She hummed as she washed everything then set down to start a little work.

****

Jared and Gen woke the next morning by sunlight streaming in through their bedroom window. Gen moved closer to Jared as he stretched and reached towards (Y/n), but found the spot she would’ve been in empty.

“Babe?” Jared asked. Gen looked up ath im. “Where’s (Y/n)?”

“I dunno. I fell asleep before she came in.” Gen said, rubbing her eyes. Jared set up, stretching his back. Gen followed him, wrapping herself in her robe. They made their way downstairs towards the kitchen where they heard music playing. (Y/n)’s study playlist.

“Found her.” Jared whispered. (Y/n) was fast asleep at the counter, her computer still open and playing beside her, and a book laying open that she was taking notes in. Her head was resting on the book, a little drool dampening the page. Gen laughed some.

“God, she’s so cute.” Gen said to Jared. Jared nodded and walked over, gently scooping (Y/n) up. She stirred a little, but she seemed to sense that it was Jared, because she rested her head on his chest and drifted back off.

“She works so hard.” Jared said, placing her in bed and tucking her in.

“She does a lot.” Gen said. “She’s so strong.”

“You both are.” Jared kissed the top of Gen’s head. “Let her rest. We should go do a little shopping then pick up the kids.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She kissed (Y/n)’s forehead before getting ready and heading out with Jared for the day.

Neither of them knew what they would do without (Y/n) in their lives, and (Y/n) wanted nothing more than to be there.


End file.
